Different dimension gazes book 2
by DiezSimmons
Summary: This is my second book in this series. The turtles are reunited and they are going to school and they are very exited. Leo and Raph are still a couple and they are going strong. But what if their worst enemy returns
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I am back... finally it's time for my new book. I hope you all like it and have fun... I guess**

 **Chapter 1 part 1**

* * *

Leo's pov

"Leo wake up, wake up! We are going to look at the school today." Mikey's overly happy voice waked me up and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Mikey it's still dark out, why did you wake me up and where is Raph anyway." I asked him with a grouchy sleep filled voice.

"Raph is with mother doing something but I don't know what and according to father's clock it's nearly five o'clock so it's time to wake up." Mikey pulled the blanket of my body and I shivered a bit when the cold morning wind hit my body. I haven't fully recover yet from my torture but it has only happened a month ago, my head hurts sometimes but I'll live.

"Okay Mikey, I am up and I will be in the living room in five minutes okay. We can take a morning walk together before we leave to go and see fathers school." I told him before I got up on my feet and ushered him out of the room to get dressed for the day. I put on a simple dark blue Haori and a white Hakama, strapped my twin katanas I got from my father onto my back and quickly made my bed and Raph's too since he was too lazy to do it.

"Mikey are you ready to go or not, because I am leaving now." I called out to him and he came rushing out of his and Donnie's room dressed in the same Haori and Hakama but with a pair of nun chucks on his sides.

"I already told father that we are going on a walk." He told me before we grabbed our masks and put them on before we exited the house.

We returned around seven o'clock and Mikey and I entered the house which was suddenly decorated in blue handmade flags and a bunch of packed things, I believe that they were called presents, were laying on the table. The whole family was standing everywhere in the living room and Mikey quickly joined them before they all screamed 'surprise!'.

"Guys, what's going on." I asked them and they all looked kind of sad when I said that so I immediately felt bad.

"Leo it's your birthday." Raph said and I stared at him with a confused look.

"Raphie, what is a birthday exactly." I asked him and he looked really sad at me.

"Leo, your birthday is when you celebrate that you are a year older that you have grown up a bit, it's you sixteenth birthday today. Didn't they celebrate that at the castle." He asked me with tears in his eyes and a slightly cracked voice.

"No they didn't." I felt tears filling up my eyes too and I didn't exactly knew why, but I let it all out when Raph hugged me tight and soon Donnie and Mikey followed too also crying. We stayed like that for a while until Mikey told me something.

"Your birthdays are going to be awesome from now on, first we open presents, then we eat your favourite food and then we are going to do stuff you like." Mikey said to me and the rest nodded before they led me to the table full of presents.

Father gave me my first, own Haori and Hakama with the family Kamon on it since I didn't have any of my own so I had to borrow Raph's.

"Thank you so much father." I said and Mikey handed me his present. I opened it and it revealed a beautiful handmade writing set.

"I know you love writing Leo, you are bad at keeping secrets you know." Mikey snickered when my face turned red from embarrassment.

"Mikey go easy on him, he still needs to open more presents." Donnie said while he handed me his present. It was one of his newest inventions, a clock that you put around your wrist, Donnie calls it a watch but it is kind of cool.

"Thank you Donnie, I really love it." Donnie ducked his head with slightly flushed cheeks.

"It's nothing big Leo but…"

"I still love it Donnie, thanks." I told him again.

"Now is it time for my present, I made a few things for you because I felt guilty. The others always celebrated your birthday but I didn't. I thought it was stupid because you were dead, at least we thought that so I made these presents with mother and some alone because I wanted to give you all of your presents that you missed." He told me before he sniffled and wiped his eyes furiously, pretending not to cry while tears were dripping from my eyes and I pulled him in for a bear hug.

"Don't cry Raphie, I don't blame you for not wanting to celebrate my birthday, I understand that it was a hard time for you but I am here now." I whisper in his ear slit before I peck his cheek and he chuckles a bit before we pull away.

"Here's the first present I made it with mother for you because you will need it for school." He said while he handed me a long wrapped something. I took of the improvised wrappings and revealed beautiful leather holders for katanas.

"Raph these are beautiful but I do not have any katanas." I told him and he just grinned

"That's why I made you these myself. It took a lot of time but I love you and that's why I am giving you these." He hands me the most beautiful katanas. The blades are so clear and the handles are made of beautiful sapphire blue dyed leather straps with my name on stitched on them. I carefully put them in the sheets and laid them on the table before I jumped on Raph hugging him as tight as possible for me and kissed him on the lips, for the very first time. He immediately pulled back, and I released him as quick as I possibly could and ran out of the door. I hid myself behind the house on my secret spot when I heard somebody run past me, then stopped and slowly walked towards my hiding sport. I got my little knife from my belt and got ready to attack. The footsteps stopped in front of me, stayed there for a while before they ran off again. I let out a breath and came out of my hiding spot. I looked around before I felt a hand cover my mouth, I screamed into the hand but only muffled sounds came out. I kept screaming until a very familiar voice whispered in my ear slit.

"Leo stop screaming, you are going to ruin your voice. I am sorry that our first kiss was so weird. I loved kissing you though and I really want to do it again, maybe now, maybe later if you'd like that." Raph removed his hand and I turned around. He put his arms around my neck before he put his lips onto mine.

We kissed for a while before we heard someone cough behind us. We parted quickly and looked behind us only to see a worried Mother and Father.

"Boys, why were you out here, we were afraid that you got attacked or something like that." Mother told us while she hugged us.

"Let's get inside boys, we are going to visit the school." Father told us and we went inside.

 **That's it for today guys in the next chapter they are going to see the school for the very first time and Leo is going to experience school.**

 **'Till next time guys,**

 **Diez**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for not uploading guys. I was really busy with school and I kinda forgot. I promise to upload more often and I am nearly ready with a new chapter for my other book and I am preparing a new book so don't be mad at me for not uploading please... anyway enjoy**

* * *

No one's pov.

"Come on boys, we have to leave otherwise we are going to be late." Tang Shen called out from the living room where she was waiting on Raphael, Donnatello and Michelangelo. A very excited and nervous Leonardo was already standing beside her, all packed and ready to go.

"Raph, Mikey and Donnie hurry up. I want to go and see the school." Leo yelled before tugging on his surrogate mother sleeve. "Mother, are we going to attend to this school. I have never been to a school before." Leonardo shyly admitted and his mother chuckled a bit while she stroked her sons head.

"Do not worry sweetheart. School is something you are really going to like and you brothers and boyfriend will help you with everything you find difficult." Shen explained.

"But what if I am the dumbest in class and people will not like me." Leo started shaking when horrible memories of his punishments came flooding back into his head.

"My son, you are really smart. You do not have to be afraid and your father will always be around, so don't worry." Shen told him.

"Mother is right Leo, you are super smart and we are always with you. You are my boyfriend after all." Raph appeared from his room and hugged Leo from behind.

"Mom and Raph are right Leo you are awesome and really smart you know that right." Mikey said when he emerged from his room.

"Mikey where did you hear mom, did you hear it in town." Donnie asked when he emerged as last from the bedrooms, carrying a small bag on his back and he also had a bag in his hand.

"No I thought it would be easier then mother and I also thought of one from Father it is dad." Mikey sounded very proud and the others laughed about it before the left the house and started climbing higher on the mountain.

They walked for hours until they reached the very tip top of the mountain where the school was located.

"We are here my sons." Master Splinter announced when they stood in front of the big gate that protected the school from harm not noticing that Leo started to shake when bad memories of his time at Shredder's castle came flooding back into his mind. Splinter opened the doors with a giant key and he entered first. Mikey, Donnie, Shen and Miwa entered after him leaving a shaking Leo and Raph behind.

"Leo are you alright you are shaking like a leaf. Are you scared. Are you hurt. What's wrong!" Raph frantically asked while he planted his hands onto Leo's shoulders. Leo's eyes shot up and het stared into Raph's eyes before tears started pouring out of them.

"I am sorry Raph. I just… memories came back into my head because of these gates. I think that once I am through these gates my fear will go away because behind these gates there will only be happy memories. There will be no Shredder, guards or pain because past these gates my new life will finally begin. I am just scared to enter alone that's all." Leo confessed to him, looking at his bare feet clearly ashamed.

"Leo how about we go in together. I will always be there to protect you and you know that. Just hold on to me and once we are past these gates you will be officially beginning your new life. You are going to be an awesome ninja." Raph grabbed Leo's hand and slowly they began to make their way through the gate. Mikey noticed them trailing behind and ran over to them grabbing Leo's other hand nothing that Leo's hands were still shaking. Donnie was waiting at the other side of the gate, a small smile on his face as he saw Leo's posture change from terrified to nearly confident.

Leo jumped into Raph's arms as soon as they were past the gate. Hugging him tight.

"You did it Leo, it is officially time to start your new life." Raph nuzzled his nose into Leo's neck.

"Raph I know that I can write and read but I've never been to a real school before. Slaves had to be stupid Shredder told me. An old slave taught me and some other slaves to write and read but then he died suddenly. I am a very quick learner though so I can be in the same class as you right…" Leo rambled onto Raph chuckled.

"Leo this is not a normal school you read about in books. This is a school for children who want to learn Ninjuitsu. Only the little kids learn to read and write and a bit of basic math but the higher classes only focus on Ninjuitsu. You will be in our class because you are the same age and you are a Ninjuitsu master thanks to Shredder. This is also a school for orphans and children who are mutants like us. Everybody is allowed on this school, so relax." Raph reassured him before he kissed him on his lips.

"My children I suggest we first go for a tour around the school." Splinter gathered his children and opened the door to the first dojo. "This my children is the main dojo, I called it the 'Kamedojo'. Here we will compete with other schools. Exams will be held here. This will be were the oldest will train." Master Splinter pointed to the weapons corner. "Here is the weapons corner you four have your own weapons and you are allowed to keep them in your room. The other students however have to earn their weapons first and then they can keep them in their room. I think it is time to move on to show you the next dojo's. They are the same as this one only smaller." Splinter walks over to the next dojo which is located at the other side of the plaza in the middle of the campus. It is called 'Kitsunedojo' and the third is called 'Hakadojo'. Here the younger children will train and meditation lessons will be given here." Master Splinter quickly explained before he began to walk towards the last big hall. "This will be the dining hall were food will be served three times a day. Behind the dining hall will are the dorms, I will show you them, please follow me." Splinter walked through the dining hall and opened two huge shoji's revealing a hallway with smaller shoji's on the side. "This my sons and daughter will be your rooms. We have a few rooms for two persons and the other rooms are for one person. Raphael, Leonardo you will be sharing the last room on the left in this hallway. Michelangelo, Donatello I figured that you would like to share a room to so your room is the last one on the left in this hallway. Miwa your room is in the next hallway the first door on the left for you. Your mother and I will be sleeping in a separate building were you are not allowed to come." After that Yoshi and Shen left their children so they could explore a bit.

"Let's get our stuff into our rooms guys, after that we can maybe train for a bit before dinner is ready." Leo opted and the rest agreed.

Leo's pov

Raph grabbed our stuff and we headed to our room. Father was so kind to give us a room for two persons.

"This is it Leo. Do you like it?" Raph asked while he stepped into the room. The room was simple but comfortable, a single two persons futon and blanket were folded neatly in a corner of the room.

"It is perfect you know. It is simple but beautiful. I love it." I flung my hands around Raph's neck and hugged him tight. When I let him go we started to unpack our bags. We discover a small closet in the corner of the room where we put our clothes in, we do not have many so there is some space left. We make our beds and then leave the room. We are about to make our way towards the dining hall when we heard sounds coming from Michelangelo and Donatello's room, weird sounds.

"Raph do you hear that. What are they doing." I whispered while sneaking closer to their shoji.

"Oh I think that I know what they are doing in there Leo. Maybe we should do that too sometimes. It sounds like fun don't you think." Raph responded with a smug smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and shoved the shoji open. My jaw dropped when I saw Mikey on the futon with Donnie on top of him kissing his neck and Mikey desperately grabbing the rim of Donnie's shell as he moaned his name. Behind me Raph started to snicker before he started to laugh. Donnie's head immediately left Mikey's neck before looking at them while his face turned red. Mikey's eyes teared up and then tears started pouring down his cheeks. Donnie got of Mikey and guarded him with his own body, back towards us. while tears started pouring from his eyes to. My body moved on itself, walking towards the crying couple, I let myself fall to my knees and swing my arms around Mikey and Donnie hugging them tight.

We stayed like that for a while before a fourth pair of arms surrounded us.

"'M sorry for laughing at you. I just wasn't expecting it that's all." Raph whispered

"You don't have to worry about me either. You two make a perfect couple. When and if you are telling father and mother I will be supportive for you." I said before releasing them and standing up. "Let's go to the dining hall guys." My brothers nod and we make our way to the dining hall were our father and mother were already waiting for us.

"My sons you have assigned seats. The other students do not have assigned seats. You have them because you are special students on this school so respect this privilege." Father told us before pointing to our seats. We sat in our seats and the cooks brought out our first meal.

No one's pov

After dinner Donnie cleared his throat before looking at their father.

"Father, Michelangelo and I have something to tell you. Something personal." Donnie said while fiddling with his fingers. "Mikey and I found something, something deep inside us that was there since the beginning of our lives. I found out that we are not related in blood and DNA which explains why we look so different. I also discovered that I not only like females but I also like males, maybe I like males even more. Basically I fell in love with Mikey, I know it is dishonourable and I completely agree with you if you want to kick me out of the family and just not talk to me anymore." Donatello stood there trembling and crying in front of his father. Mikey scrambled to his feet and joined his lover, swinging his arms around his neck and he cried with him.

"My sons." Master Splinter began while standing up and straightening his clothes before continuing. "I am not angry and I will never disown you because you are my sons. I love you all very much and because I accepted your other brothers I will accept you two. This situation is a bit difficult for me to handle because I hoped for more grandchildren but I will never disown you." Yoshi walked to the couple and pulled them into a tight hug, quickly joined by the rest of the small family.

After the dinner Leonardo and Raphael went to the dojo's to exploring every inch of them. Yoshi and Shen turned in for the night after wishing their children goodnight. Miwa mumbled something about decorating her room and disappeared too leaving Donatello and Michelangelo alone in the dining hall.

"Thank you for telling them. I am sorry that I didn't join you in the beginning." Mikey said while he pulled his mate into another hug. "Let's go to our room for the night. I want to be alone with you."

"Mikey, you know I am not ready for that. Can we cuddle, please." Donnie brushed his thumbs across Mikey's cheeks .

"Don, I didn't mean to do that. I am not ready either, I just want to cuddle with you. Let's go.

* * *

 **I really hope that you guys love it and please be patient for the next chapter.**

 **'Till next time guys,**

 **Diez**


	3. Important Message

Hey guys,

Important message. I am going to move to another website. Archive of our own. I am going to move because there are more people over there who I can collab with. There is more interest in my fandoms over there. It doesn't mean that I am going to delete my account it just means that archive of our own is going to be my main account. I will update the stories but it will take time because of my school, job and health. I hope that you guys understand me moving my main attention.

'till next time guys,

Diez


End file.
